


Rush

by teroinreadsteroinwrites



Category: One Piece
Genre: Non-Sexual Sadism, Other, Sadism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teroinreadsteroinwrites/pseuds/teroinreadsteroinwrites
Summary: Being with Law was a rush at first, but soon after it was like everything slowed down, and we were in our own world, floating away from everyone and everything else. He was a slow and steady warmth that spread throughout my body. When we were apart, I didn’t just want that feeling again. I needed it, whether it be from a look, a hug, a kiss, whatever. I didn’t care.





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sixth rewrite of this, and while I'm still not happy with it, this one has turned out far better than the others.
> 
> Medical things. I am not a doctor. I have no clue what I'm talking about. Everything I mention is about 50% google, 10% it's anime, 15% plot convenience (at least I'm willing to admit it) and 25% fuck it. So if I get something wrong oh well, cause I'm not knowledgeable enough and I don't give enough of a fuck to go and fix it.

I took my drag of my cigarette, and stared out at the ocean. The moon light reflected on the water’s surface. The spring island, where I had boarded the ship I was currently on, was no longer visible. The sounds of the village, the people in the taverns, the shops closing up had given way to the gentle lapping of waves on the hull.

 

There was something about the vastness of the sea that was just special. I couldn’t say that it was a positive quality, nor was it entirely negative. You could sail for weeks without encountering another soul. The solitude was liberating in a way. There was no one to answer to, no social constructs to uphold. You could do whatever you wanted, and no one could tell you otherwise.

 

On the other hand, that solitude could easily give way to loneliness. There was no one to answer to, but that also meant that there was no one to talk to, no one to laugh with, no one to pick you up, no shoulder to cry on, no one to share your joy with.

 

By the time I set sail, I was already well acquainted with loneliness, among many other things. Violence and pain standing out among them. I found solace in those two concepts. It was more than solace. It was bliss.

 

It wasn’t until I had met a pirate crew and their enigmatic captain that I was able to find that joy and that comfort elsewhere, in friendship, in love.

 

I was lucky in that respect. I had found a place in this world. Surrounded by my crewmates, the vastness of the sea wasn’t so daunting. It wasn’t so lonely. I would do whatever it took to preserve that, which was why I was on this ship, taking one last drag of my cigarette, before flicking it overboard.

 

I turned around and surveyed the deck, the carnage around me. My kills had been quick and fairly quiet. Cervical fractures, carotid artery compression, exsanguination due to CTIs.

 

It was a waste. I was relying on the element of surprise. I couldn’t allow them to yell out and give me away, no matter how much I wanted to.

 

With the exception of the helmsman, who I had taken care of first and the captain, who was below deck, all of the men on the boat had been posted on the small ship’s deck with their weapons in hand and cannons readied. Guard duty. It was a good idea.

 

They had abducted a supernova. In theory there were the marines to worry about, bounty hunters, the captive’s crew, possible rivals. In actuality, there was just me, who had no problem taking out a dozen mediocre pirates. If not for the intelligence of their captain, no doubt these buffoons would have perished long ago.

 

I headed below deck for the bilge for the hold. I stopped at the top of the hatch, hearing a deep voice coming from down below.

 

“How’s it feel, Trafalgar, to know that I’m going to put you through the same hell that you’ve inflicted on so many others?”

 

I lifted the hatch just enough to peer down into the hold. Law was sitting on the floor, his arms chained up over his head.  He was beat up. His lip was busted, and a bruise was forming around his left eye. He was shirtless, revealing the beep bruising on his abdomen.

 

Hovering over him was a large brutish man. At first glance, I would’ve just assumed that he was all brawn no brain, but he had managed not only to track down Law, but to abduct him as well. It was an impressive feat.

 

He’d played it smart and waited until Law and his crew were comfortable in a tavern. Law had only had a few, before leaving, while the rest of the lot continued to enjoy the booze, food and women. The brute had snuck up on the Surgeon of Death and knocked him out, before dragging him to the docks, where his ship was located. The crew had quickly left the docks and headed out to see, unaware that I had snuck aboard. The brute wasn’t the only smart one.

 

He seemed pretty tough. He would make a nice reward for my efforts tonight. Once I freed Law, I was going to have some real fun.

 

I didn’t remember the brute, but he obviously knew us or at least Law. The melodramatic monologue that I was listening in on, was filled with promises of vengeance and retribution, not something that you’d hit a stranger with.

 

He had a knife in his hand, undoubtedly to cut Law’s heart out. I was undecided on whether it was poetic or ironic. It depended on how emotionally invested you were in the situation. It was a fairly short blade, long enough to puncture the heart, but not so deep that I had to worry about him

 

Law said nothing in response, staring down at his lap the entire time.

 

“Look at me, when I’m talking to you!” the Brute snapped, grabbing Law’s chin and forcing him to look up.

 

Law’s usual smirk was absent, a far more sarcastic and sinister one in its place.

 

I couldn’t help, the grin that tugged at the corner of my lips. He knew I was there.

 

His smirk set the guy off. He brought the knife down, driving it into Law’s chest between the third and fourth rib. In addition to piercing the heart, the brute had to have damaged the costal cartilages, based on the angle of entry and the width of the blade.

 

I should have intervened earlier. I should have prevented the injury from occurring, but I was momentarily frozen. The part of my brain that said, keep Law safe was drowned out by the part that reveled in his suffering.

 

It wasn’t a sexual thing. I didn’t get off on the pain of others. It would be easier to explain that way. Sexual sadism seemed to be easier for people to comprehend than sadistic personality disorder. It was euphoric in its own sense, stimulating my brain like a drug. The feeling I got from seeing people hurt, watching them suffer and ultimately break was indescribable. Words didn’t do it justice.

 

The man used a serrated knife, which ripped through the flesh as opposed to slicing through it. The same went for the cardiac tissue beneath. The serrated edge sawed into the cartilage.

 

Law’s pained cry rang out through the ship with only me and the brute to hear it.

 

I couldn’t help, but stare at the scene in front of me. Law’s muscles tensed and involuntarily, causing him to writhe in place, wrists pulling against the sea stone cuffs. A sheen of sweat quickly developed over his skin, and crimson ran from the newly created wound in his chest.

 

Law was strong, resilient, calculating and composed. Very rarely did anyone ever get the jump on him. Sea kings sure. The weather definitely, but not people. I had never seen his composure shattered like this.

 

It was a beautiful sight.

 

The brute retracted his knife, causing Law to yell out again.

 

He looked down at Law, with a victorious gleam in his eye. “You took my brother’s heart. Now I’m taking yours, you sadistic bastard.”

 

If it had been anyone else, I would’ve just sat there and enjoyed the show, watching as the knife tore through the flesh, sawing through the costal cartilage, listening to the crunch of bones breaking as the brute broke ribs to get to the heart. But it wasn’t anyone else.

 

It was Law. Law, who I owed a great debt to. Law, who gave me a place in this world. Law, who made me feel as if I belonged. Law, I had already failed with my moment of weakness, my hesitation.

 

I had eaten the pocket pocket fruit, which gave me access to a pocket dimension. With a poof of blood red smoke, I could send items to and summon items from that space, including supplies, treasure, weapons and even people. I often used that ability to teleport so to speak, poofing into my dimension from one spot and poofing myself out in another.

 

I poofed myself into my pocket space, grabbing a bullhook and poofing back out, behind the brute. I swung the hook around, the hook piercing his cheek and yanking it back. It ripped through the flesh and hooked itself on his ramus. I caught him off guard. He couldn’t properly balance himself, when I yanked back on the hook hard. I knocked him through a bunch of crates that were serving as a makeshift table in the center of the room.

 

“Let’s get something clear here,” I started, standing over the brute.

 

I unhooked the bullhook from his jaw and cranked back, before driving it into his bicep. He cried out in pain, a sound that delighted me to no end.

 

“I’m the only one, who has my captain’s heart.” I put my left hand out, poofing the organ into it. I tossed it back towards Law, so that it landed in his lap.

 

I hit the brute with the handle of my bullhook, knocking him out for the time being. I patted down the brute finding the key for the cuffs on Law’s wrists. I pulled it out of one of his pockets and walked over to my captain, carefully unlocking them and releasing him.

 

I poofed the necessary supplies out of my pocket space and knelt down in front of him, quickly examining him. The bruises were simply that bruises. There were no underlying injuries, at least that I could tell. It appeared that the brute had made sure that Law suffered no serious injuries, save for the chest wound.

 

Law raised his hand uttering, “Room.”

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked, sounding understandably irritated.

 

I poofed a scalpel into my hand, handing it over to Law. “I was,” I admitted.

 

“Was?”

 

“I snapped out of it.”

 

Law popped the heart in his chest out. I took a look at it. It had been punctured, but not deeply. It was enough to be fatal, if not attended to immediately, but that was none of my concern. I turned and lobbed it at the brute, hitting him square in his half-shredded face with it.

 

“You did,” he conceded. “Though we still have work to do on your discipline.”

 

I was relieved. He was okay.  If he was already using this experience as a measurement of my self-control, something that we had been working on since we met, then he was fine.

 

“He didn’t hit any major blood vessels, nor the lung, but he did hit the costal cartilage connecting your third and fourth ribs to your sternum. The muscle has obviously been lacerated, as has the skin. I lifted his heart up off of his lap and carefully slotted it into the hole in his chest.

 

At this point there weren’t many of Law’s organs actually in his body, the important ones at least. They all resided in specialized cases with in my pocket dimension.

 

“You did well,” he said. “I can take it from here.” Using the supplies that I summoned and his fruit, he repaired the injury fairly quickly, the only sign, being a short line of stitches underneath a bandage.

 

Remind me, when we’re back at the island, and we’ll take inventory of your stock.”

 

I nodded. He stood up, groaning a bit at the soreness, while I packed everything up and returned it to my space.

 

Law walked over to the brute. He had to be hurting. There was nothing we could do about the cartilage. It had to heal on its own. Each breath had to be painful.

 

He waved something under the brute’s nose. Only when the large man woke up, did I realize what they were, smelling salts.

 

I peered at Law curiously, not sure what it was he was planning, but sure that whatever it was wasn’t going to end well for the brute.

 

He pushed himself back, trying to get away from Law, but ran into a wall.

 

“You think I’m sadistic,” Law said to the brute. “You have no idea what sadism really looks like.”

 

“Do whatever you want,” Law told me.

 

I smirked.  I looked at the side of the brute’s face that I had torn through. My expression switched to one of petulance. “I rushed that side.” I stalked towards him. “But this one I’m going to do properly.”

 

I swapped out my bullhook for a club, swinging it around and striking the brute in the chest. The wall behind him cracked. He coughed, trying to breathe, having the wind knocked out of him. I switched out my club for another scalpel, using the sharp blade to nick the corner of the brute’s mouth.

 

“Ratchet-ya, what have I told you about using medical instruments to play your games,” Law scolded.

 

I looked over my shoulder and gave Law a wide grin showing how not-sorry I was.  “Thank you, Ratchet for saving my ass,” I teased, knowing that despite this situation we were on the same ground as usual.

 

I swapped the club out for a heavy metal pillar. I lifted it, dropping it onto the brute’s shin. With a satisfying crack, his tibia and fibula both snapped.

 

That crack was nothing in comparison to the anguished cry that left his mouth. The nick I had made at the corner of his mouth, was pulled apart further.

 

My heart rate quickened, and a pleasant tingle traveled up my spine. It was a struggle to keep my composure. The game ended if they passed out. It was about maintaining a delicate balance. Inflict enough pain for it to be fun, but not so much that they passed out or died. It was a delicate balance but one that I had mastered. I had only intended to go until both sides of the brute’s mouth matched, but I had gone overboard, caught in the cadence of his screams, the fear and pain in his eyes, his feeble attempts to speak, pleading for me to stop.

 

Two hours later and the smell of blood was thick in the air. The substance coated the brute, pooled on the floor beneath him. He was still. All the fight had drained out of him. The defiance was gone. There was nothing left but fear and pain. I kneeled down, so that I was eye level with the big man. “You know what the best part of this is?” I asked. “That you’re not going to die.” I laughed. “We’re going to take this ship back to port. My captain and I are going to head back to our inn. I’m going to shower, and think about every last one of those delectable noises you made for me. Tomorrow, we’re going to leave, and on our way out, someone’s going to alert the local authorities to your condition. By the time they stitch you back together and set your bones, we’ll be gone, and you’ll have to spend every day living with the reminders of what happened here.

 

“But it’s okay, because it gives you a chance to do some good. See I’m sure you think this is the part, where I warn you never to tell a soul about who did this, but that’s not the case. I want you to tell everyone that Ratchet the Hatchet did this, and that I’ll do it all over again to anyone, who even thinks about harming my captain.

 

“You understand?”

 

He made no effort to move.

 

I grabbed his face. “Do you understand?” I repeated slowly.

 

The brute nodded.

 

“Good.”

 

I stood up and poofed into my pocket dimension, taking a few moments to clean myself up and change into a new set of clothes, before poofing to the bridge, where Law was manning the helm. He was still shirtless, but otherwise clean. I handed him one of his shirts I had stored.

 

“You done?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” I answered, a dopey grin on my face. I was still riding my high. “Too bad about the rest of them. If their big bad captain squealed like that, I can only imagine what they would’ve done.”

 

“Ratchet-ya, you would’ve killed them and then been disappointed.”

 

“True,” I agreed. “You okay?” I asked.

 

“I would be better, if you hadn’t waited until after he stabbed me in the chest, before taking care of him.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry. I was weak. I couldn’t help it. It was like you told me I could only have vegetables for dinner and then someone set a big juicy T-bone right in front of me. I was tempted.”

 

“And you gave into that,” Law shot.

 

“I took one bite, and I enjoyed it,” I admitted shamelessly. “One of the steaks I’ve ever had in my life. But then I went and tossed it out.”

 

“Considering, where we began with your blood lust, you’ve come a long way,” he sighed. “And I know that it must be difficult, considering that I don’t remove the temptation all together. We’ll have to work more on it.”

 

I nodded.

 

He shook his head at me, the corners of his mouth pulling upwards. “What am I going to do with you.”

 

I knew that I was in the clear this time.

 

“You know you still haven’t thanked me,” I joked. I knew I wasn’t actually going to get a “thank you” out of him, considering that I let him get stabbed.

 

“I let you have your fun.”

 

I scoffed. “That wasn’t just for me. You know as well as I do, that you let me do that, because you wanted revenge on him, because he embarrassed you.”

 

“I’m not embarrassed.”

 

“Really? Not at all? Big bad Trafalgar Law got captured by some second-rate pirate out for petty revenge? Doesn’t make you want to get back at him? To cut a smile into his face? To shatter his bones and rip out his finger nails? To cut off his fingers, and blow out his ear drums? To-”

 

I was cut off by Law’s lips on mine. There were few things that surpassed the thrill I got inflicting pain upon others, and kissing Law was one of them. Torturing someone was a rush. It was a quick and intense bout of euphoria. It overtook your senses and once it was over, all you wanted was to seek that feeling, that high out again, but Law was different.

 

Being with Law was a rush at first, but soon after it was like everything slowed down, and we were in our own world, floating away from everyone and everything else. He was a slow and steady warmth that spread throughout my body. When we were apart, I didn’t just want that feeling again. I needed it, whether it be from a look, a hug, a kiss, whatever. I didn’t care.

 

 “Thank you, Ratchet,” he said, once we parted, resting his forehead on mine.

 

“You’re welcome,” I replied, grinning at him.


End file.
